


that would be her salvation

by LacieFuyu



Series: As we tried to heal [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edited, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, I can't help myself, Nagini Deserve Happiness, POV Third Person Limited, Scamander Bro Tiny Bit moment tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Nagini and her new found family.





	that would be her salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another one shot for As we tried to heal series.
> 
> This one is from Nagini's perspective. Unbetaed. All mistake is mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nagini wondered how could she end up so lucky meeting them.

 

Before meeting Credence she no longer had anyone. She was nothing but merely a human that waiting for the curse resides in her blood to finally claimed and would make her lost any shred of humanity she had left. She knew that it was eventually would turn her permanently as a snake, probably a vicious one, just like what happened to her mother.

 

When her mother turned as a snake she couldn't do anything as she watched her mother lost her humanity and attacked her father and her. She ran as fast she could as her father sacrificed himself to give her time to run. It was definitely the worst birthday she had. She didn't want to hurt anyone so she decided to stay in the forest.

 

If she were alone, she would never attack anyone.

 

At least, that was what she was thinking.

 

She didn't even plan to leave the forest where she resided before. She was just waiting for her eventual fate when the bunch from circus decided to bother and forced her to join them. She was going to be used for nothing but entertainment purpose.

 

It gave her such uneasy feeling. The curse that caused her to lost her family was used for entertainment purpose. She was angry if she were being honest. Being watched and mocked as they watched her turned into a snake, thinking as if she weren't human who deserved to be respected.

 

Freaks, they said. Sub-human, they said.

 

At first, she didn't understand what they mean since she never knew their language before she was being forced to join the circus but she knew it meant something bad. As years passed and her skill to learn new language getting better she mostly knew what they said. Every insult and mockery they threw to her, she knew what it meant.

 

She was hurt by all that word and yet she couldn't do anything. If she left the circus, where would she go, she had no one in this world. She would just live and died as no one.

 

So she stayed. At least, they fed her. She always put that in mind every time she tempted to leave. Sometimes she wondered why would even she was born if she had mean to has no one who would love her, who would accept her. She couldn’t help but think that her life was nothing but a cruel joke set up by fate. A cruel joke that full of loneliness. 

 

Loneliness was her constant companion and yet, she would never get used to it.

 

That was why she was so happy when Credence out of the blue showed up in her life. She, for the first time in her life, found someone who would accept her despite her curse. He didn't look at her as if she was sub-human or freaks. Just herself, Nagini.

 

The head of the circus always made sure they wouldn't talk but Credence always stealthily visited her. Sometimes he brought her things he found when he strolled outside, searching for the information of his mother. Sometime they would just talk about how their daily activities or just anything come in their mind.

 

She had forgotten how to smile until she met Credence. He was her first friend. He made the loneliness that was her constant companion in her life, was barely even there. That was why when he needed her she would be there just like he did now.

 

There was a time where Credence who usually never talking about his past before entering the circus, decided to talk about it. He made it as vague as possible but she could tell his past was a hard one and no kid should endure it. She might be alone for years but before she lost her parents, she was loved very dearly by both of them.

 

He also mentioned a strong and fierce woman, yet very kind in his story. Someone who was despite only knew him for short time was trying to help him. He remembered how the woman was comforting him and then attacked his adoptive mother for beating him. The woman was trying to help him again with her friend but one thing led to another and he was here for time being.

 

Nagini noted there was a fondness in his voice when she talked about that woman and she was glad there was someone showed him kindness before they met.

 

"I hope she is doing well." Credence muttered lowly. She put her hand on his back and drew a soothing circle and replied.

 

"I am sure she is, Credence."

 

She thought it would be fine, that she won't lose Credence, her first friend.

 

She had hoped she would never lose him but she should know better. Fate was never kind to her and she lost him. 

 

Despite she was already say Grindelwald only going to tell him who he was born to not who he really. She could see the doubts that held in his eyes for a beat but he steeled his resolve and let go of his arms from her hold to the person who stood in the middle of raging blue fire.

 

She could only watch in pain as that person wrapped his hand on Credence. Her instinct told her Grindelwald was not good news. She had to run away, now.

 

She barely avoided the blue fire. If the very person who almost killed Credence pulled her away from the explosion of blue fire. She hid as that person with the rest survivor were trying to hold back the blue fire. She gathered herself in her arms, trying to control a whirlwind of emotion inside her.

 

Later, she approached by that man again.

 

He apologized to her for trying to attack her earlier and gave her his coat to wear. It was a cold day he said. He offered her a handshake that she accept tentatively and introduce himself. His name was Yusuf Kama, she learned.

 

She was a bit dizzy by the fact he apologized to her. It had been long time someone actually apologised to her. It threw her out of balance. She simply it already happened and he didn't need to apologise but Kama insisted and she relented and accept his apologies. She followed him to the rest of the survivor.

 

Nagini was lost. She didn't know what to do except following the survivor from this mess. She dreader herself when she had to tell them that she was a Maledictus. She was surprised when there was no sneer or insult thrown after her. Instead, she received kindness. They introduced themselves to her and treated her like a normal person. It was overwhelming.

 

She felt almost want to cry but she didn't.

 

They moved from one place to another and then they arrived in the British Ministry of Magic. She felt lost inside the Ministry. She was someone could be considered sub-human even for wizards especially pureblood and she felt a bit scared and yet, she had another surprise that day.

 

She could tell Theseus Scamander was someone in charge. His posture and the way he walked revealed it. She would have thought he would be a jerk or something like that and yet she received another kindness from him.

 

When one of his subordinates referred her as Maledictus, treated her like she was not human he immediately reprimanded them and told them to apologise to her.

 

It was surreal.

 

Even more surreal was when he arranged a place for her to stay. She was told that he already made sure soon she would have legal documents to live in London. She didn't know how to repay him but Theseus Scamander just shook his head and said to repay him she better lived as she wanted from now on and they would be even.

 

She was too emotional to response and decided to nod instead.

 

He then along with one of his subordinate, Alena Bones escorted her to her new place. It was a flat, not too big but comfortable and apparently right beside her flat was Alena's flat.

 

"You are new in London. I think you will need someone to help you and Alena is more than happy to help. She will look after you for time being." He explained.

 

"Nice to meet you, Nagini." She smiled at her.

 

_ Surreal _ .

 

There was no better word to explain it.

 

Days later, she discovered that her place was not far from Theseus's little brother’s place. Newt Scamander with his girlfriend, Tina Goldstein who was also an Auror like Alena and Theseus, personally come to her place and asked her to join them to dinner that held in his place.

 

She was not sure at first but their earnest expression made her nodded. She remembered the kindness they shown to her when she introduced herself in Paris. She accepted their invitation and had no regret.

 

She fit into their life almost seamlessly.

 

Newt Scamander was such a kind person. She could tell by the way he treated his beast in Menagerie. Every single of them were taken with so much care. The love for his creatures basically was radiated from him as he let her watched her taking care of them.

 

When she curious what they were, he passionately explained what they were to her and she couldn't help but found it endearing. She knew he was safe and could be trusted. She taught her how to take care of them and one day he finally asked something that had been in his mind, the thing that made him look at her with wonder.

 

"Nagini, what do you think of becoming my second assistant?"

 

She was too surprised to react and instead blinked at him in response. Newt immediately added more.

 

"I mean, I saw how good you are at taking care of them and most of them trust you enough. Also, I know Bunty is sometimes overwhelmed with her job and we really need more hands to help." Newt explained while scratching his cheek with his finger. "I am going to let you choose the shifts and of course I will pay you fairly. What do you think?"

 

Instead of answering him, she was crying but not because of sadness. It was happy tears. She never had anyone consider her as anything but as a freak with curse and people in the circus used that curse as a way to gain them money. This time around someone actually considered her skill as good outside her curse. It made her felt warm. So very warm.

 

"I didn't do anything, Tina! I swear!" Newt said while putting both of his hand on air.

 

"But she is crying." Tina glared at him.

 

"But I didn't do anything!"

 

She couldn't help but laughed through her tears when she saw Newt panicked and how the rest of people in his house shot him glares for made her cry. They immediately look at her, baffled because of her laughs.

 

"Don't blame Newt. He was offering something nice to me, it was not a sad tear but a happy one. Please spare him, everyone." She said with a little smile on her face.

 

"Are you sure?" Tina asked, concerned.

 

"I am sure!" She laughs. She then turned to Newt who still looked a bit jumpy. "I am sorry I don't mean to startle you like that, I was just happy."

 

"But… you were crying."

 

"It was happy tears." She smiled. "Also about what you offered to me, I will be glad to accept it. Of course, if the offer still stands."

 

Newt immediately replied, of course the offer still stands and he was glad she accepted it. Ever since that day she and Bunty would have shifts to help Newt taking care of the creatures in the menagerie. She really enjoyed the time she spent in menagerie with the creatures. She was also befriended Bunty. At first, Bunty was a bit wary of her but as time passed they became friends.

 

Another person who became her precious friends was Jacob Kowalski. He was not a wizard but he was deeply involved with wizards. What she knew was that day in Paris he lost someone to Grindelwald too and that person was someone he loved very dearly.

 

Sometime he would mention her names because he remembered what she likes and he found something she would like. His expression would turn sad after that for a while but if she asked to know more of that person he would happily talk about it, reminiscing sweet memories of her.

 

She learned that person name was Queenie Goldstein, Tina's younger sister. She was saddened by that fact because by the sound of it she sounded like a sweet person. She could also tell this weighted on Tina and Jacob heavily. She sometimes wished the incident in Paris never happened but that remained only wish. After all, no matter how much you wish for time to change, it would never change. Time would always move forward, that just how the world moved.

 

Jacob though, always willing to listen of what she had in mind and when she peered curiously behind him when he worked his magic in the kitchen, he smiled knowingly and let her helped him. She found cooking was a good way to make her more relaxed.

 

"Cooking can help people to relieve their stress. I am sure you will find the light in it just like me." Jacob said with a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile along with him. He found his smile and laugh was contagious.

 

Jacob gave her some simple recipe she could use to make food anytime in her flat. He even promised to teach her how to bake and she was very grateful for his kindness.

 

The last but not the least was Tina Goldstein. For some reasons, she couldn't help but feel safe with her like she had a sister. She always had this strong and fierce attitude and yet, her eyes were soft and kind. It didn't take her a long time to realise why she felt familiar. She was the person Credence told her.

 

"That means…... You are the woman who helped Credence?"

 

Tina looked at her with surprise painted on her face.

 

"Did he told you about me?" Tina asked.

 

She nodded.

 

"Only once since he didn't like to talk about his past in New York but he told me about you. He said you were probably the only person who cares about him. You comforted him even attacked the person who abused him. He was grateful when you and your friend to help. He wished you were doing well." She replied. "Thank you for showing him kindness, Tina."

 

Tina shook her head hastily and there were tears in her eyes.

 

"No," Tina replied as she shook her head lightly. "I was the one who should say thank you, Nagini. I promised him I would be there for him that he didn't need to worry anymore and yet I failed him in New York and failed him again in Paris. You were there for him, Thank you."

 

"And yet, he is still gone." She muttered. "Even I was not enough for him to stay."

 

"He was pulled by Grindelwald's charm, just like my sister," Tina replied. There was sadness in her tone. "We will get them back, I promise Nagini."

 

Tina gave her such an earnest look that she couldn't even bit back the urge of wanting to cry. She missed Credence. He was her first friend and even now it wouldn't change. She missed him.

 

As she cried, she felt Tina wrapped around her and caressed her head soothingly. That gestures only made her cry even harder. She didn't know how much she craved the kindness offered by them. She, for a long time already accepted she would always be alone but now she gained so many people who were kind to her.

 

When she finished crying, she found Newt offered his handkerchief that she accepted gladly. Then, Theseus and Jacob brought trays of hot cocoa and just freshly baked cookies.

 

Theseus proudly announced he was the best at making hot cocoa that earned him doubting stare from Newt.

 

"You used to love when I made it, Newt." Theseus said, almost sulkily.   
  


"I must have a trouble in my tongue." Newt replied, obviously teasing Theseus.

 

They had a good laugh at those brothers banter.

 

They were truly an odd bunch, she couldn't help but though so. They consisted of Magizoologist, Aurors, Muggle and herself, Maledictus. Nowhere in the world, you would find such an odd combination.

 

And yet, here they were.

 

They lost many people they hold dear and one of these days something happened and they got hurt just like when Theseus and Tina had a mission because they found a lead on Queenie Goldstein and comeback with bloodied Theseus or when Newt got hurt because he helped wounded creatures.

 

She was scared for them but she knew it the risk of their job and she respected it. She wouldn't change it for the world.

 

She also kept a correspondence with Yusuf as he insisted to be called and apparently he investigated Grindelwald follower's activity in Paris even though he never gave details about it. She knew Yusuf was trying to make amend for trying to kill Credence and she was grateful for it.

 

Truly, she was lucky meeting them.

 

She knew her curse would make her lost them eventually because she won't be human any longer and that was why she tried to spend the time she had with them without any regret. She hoped at least before her curse took over her, he could meet Credence once more and met the sweet sister of Tina, Queenie.

 

Fate was never kind to her, she knew it. How cruel was it to give her people who showed her both kindness and loves unconditionally and yet she destined to lose them, eventually.

 

And yet, she couldn't find herself to truly mad at fate. She was glad to meet them. She couldn't be mad for it.

 

So she prayed, with limited time she had with her new found-family, she could enjoy the rest of time she had as human and see this family complete again with Credence and Queenie.

 

When that happened, that would give her assurance before she permanently turned into a snake. Her family would be happy and complete. Even without her, they would be fine.

 

Fate was never kind to her but she hoped it showed its kindness toward her family. It could do that much for her, right?

 

_ And that, of course, would be her salvation. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> You could ask more at my tumblr or twitter
> 
> @LacieFuyu


End file.
